dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Minor humans
This is a list of minor unnamed characters in the DF. 5550 North Greenwood residents In "Wild Card", a pursuer chases them to their home, where they call 911 for help. Not realizing that the pursuer is at the other end of the line, they request help in what amounts to a formal invitation for him to enter the home, which he does. The Wyldfae kills them both by completely draining them of their life force, but is bored to death by the banality of their last lines. When Waldo Butters examines them, he finds absolutely nothing that could cause their death, and calls in Dresden, Murphy and Molly Carpenter to help. A magical exmination by Carpenter also yields absolutely nothing on their death."Wild Card" Akkadian warrior In "War Cry", he brought his warning to King Hammurabi just in time to see Babylon destroyed by a shoggoth."War Cry" Babylonian sentry In "War Cry", he interrupts the audience granted by King Hammurabi to an Akkadian warrior bringing him a dire warning, to warn the king of the presence of the shoggoth destroying his city. Coiffure Cup coffee girl In White Night, she tries to prevent Harry Dresden from barging in the hair saloon without an appointment, but fails. She has a bubbly and caffeinated smile.White Night, ch. 43 Coiffure Cup receptionist In "Down Town", she welcomes Harry Dresden and promises him that Thomas Raith will be available shortly. She is blonde, wears a skimpy black dress."Down Town" Coiffure Cup stylist In White Night, she inquires about the relationship between Thomas Raith and Harry Dresden. Gas station clerk In "Wild Card", she witnesses Puck's murder of Patrolman Manny Jordan. Henry Rawlins comments that had she been killed, rather than the cop, a lot fewer onlookers would have appeared on the crime scene. Laundromat owner In "Down Town", he is attacked and ultimately killed by a golem. Harry Dresden's intervention does not help any, but he manages to whisper that he was supposed to have protection, which puzzles Dresden. Mailman In Storm Front, this mailman approaches Harry Dresden's office whistling and with heavy, jaunty steps. Upon reaching the office, he is surprised by the sign on the door and disbelieving it. Rather than delivering the mail, he inquires about the authenticity of Dresden's credentials and does not take them seriously. He looks like a basketball with arms and legs, and his head is bald and sunburned; he is the very first character introduced in the series.Storm Front, ch. 1 Mayor Cedar's secretary In "Ghoul Goblin", she lets Harry Dresden in her employer's office and is scared when her computer screen short-circuits in a puff of smoke. Dresden admits he has an antagonistic relationship with electronics. She's a plump woman with dark blonde hair, and blue or blue-grey eyes.."Ghoul Goblin" Pocket watch pawner In "Down Town", this person pawns a pocket watch, the last thing left her/him by his/her father. Looking old and beaten up, this person appears to be homeless, penniless and on her/his last strands."Down Town" Three unnamed youngsters In "Dog Men", a young man, disguised as a werewolf, chases two young women. When they cross the road just in front of Dresden's car, Harry Dresden jumps out of the car and attacks the boy in an attempt of defending the young women. Dresden's forced to stop when he discovers that the youngster wears a disguise. Joseph Listens-to-Wind reproach him for being unnecessarily jumpy and flies away in the form of a falcon, letting him calm down. Little description on them other than the group being composed by a blond(ish) young man, a blond(ish) young woman, and a dark-haired young woman, and that they're apparently unaware of the dangers they're exposed to."Dog Men" Undertown prisoner In "Down Town", he is kidnapped by the golem in a grocery store. As they're present, Karrin Murphy and Henry Rawlins try to stop the kidnapping, going as far as shooting the golem, but they fail. Brought in the presence of the golem's master, he is subject to his hazing; a flight attempt comes to naught, as the golem catches him and brings him back. He has dark hair. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Storm Front Category:Ghoul Goblin Category:Wild Card Category:White Night Category:Down Town